A Generous Contribution
by Doc House
Summary: Toby does something generous, yet you won't hear him say that.


**Title**: A Generous Contribution.

**Author**:Doc

* * *

"Toby, you have a phone call," Ginger walked in. "He told me he was an attorney."

"He wants to talk to me?" Toby looked up from the computer.

"Yeah. What did you do?" Ginger smirked.

"Go away," Toby glared. "What line?"

"Two," Ginger smiled and walked out.

"Toby Ziegler," Toby answered.

**OUTSIDE THE COMMUNICATIONS BULLPEN**

"How do you work it?" Sam asked while looking at the paintball gun.

"All you do is pull this trigger," Josh showed him. "This is the newest gun on the market," He smiled.

"Josh, put that away before you hurt someone," Donna walked over.

"Like this," Sam asked as it fired.

"Sam!" Josh grabbed it.

"Oh no," Sam moaned when he saw Toby standing outside his door, with a large blue spot on his chest.

"Sam," Toby whispered. "Get your ass in my office," He glared.

"Toby, it was an accident," Sam tried to laugh.

"Get in my office," Toby said softly. Everyone could tell he was about to explode.

"I have a thing," Sam said.

"I said, in my office!" Toby snapped and walked quickly over to him and grabbed his tie. "Come on!" He ordered while pulling him toward his office.

"It was nice knowing you," Josh smirked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Toby demanded while slamming his office door.

"Josh just bought it, and he was showing me..." Sam said with his back against the door. "Don't kill me, I'm still young,"

"Look at my suit!" Toby looked down. "It's all over my chest."

"I'll go buy you a new one," Sam started to open the door.

"Sit down!" Toby ordered.

"Okay," Sam quickly did as he was told.

Toby walked behind his desk and sat down. He was still glaring at Sam.

"I just got off the phone with an attorney," Toby mentioned.

"Are you being sued?" Sam asked.

"No," Toby snapped. "I guess an old friend of mine died last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam said sympathetically.

"Well, apparently in his will, he left something to me," Toby mentioned.

"What?"

"One million dollars," Toby whispered.

"One million dollars?" Sam shouted.

"Why don't you say it a little louder Sam, I don't think they heard you in Europe!" Toby yelled.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked quieter. "Holy cow Toby, you're set for life,"

"There's a little problem," Toby said.

"What?"

"I don't remember the guy,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked again.

"I said I don't remember the guy. I mean, I knew a lot of people, but I wasn't close with anyone," Toby said. "I was a hermit when I was younger,"

"You're a hermit now," Sam smirked.

"Shut up!" Toby snapped.

"What did he do?"

"What?"

"Well, to leave you one million dollars, he had to have a good paying job,"

"I don't know Sam, I don't remember the guy," Toby said sarcastically.

"Well, who care? Its one million dollars,"

"I can't take this guys' money,"

"Toby, if you don't take the money, you're an idiot,"

"I can't take someone's money that I don't even remember,"

"Well, does he have family?"

"His attorney said no, he never got married, no kids, no brothers or sisters, and both parents are dead,"

"Then what's the problem? It's not like you're taking it from his family. He's alone,"

"That's sad. I mean, the guy leaves all his money to me, and then he drops dead at a McDonald's."

"He died at a McDonald's?" Sam asked, amazed.

"Yep. He was ordering a double cheeseburger. And then boom!"

"What happened?"

"They're not sure. He just, died."

"Makes you look at life a little more differently. I mean, one day you're here, and the next day, you're dying at a McDonald's," Sam shook his head.

"Sam, he left me one million dollars," Toby pointed out again.

"If I was you, you know what I would do?"

"What?"

"Take the money and run," Sam smiled and stood.

"The attorney's coming over now with the check," Toby said. "What the hell am I supposed to say Sam? I'm sorry, but I don't remember your client, but I'll take the check," Toby said sarcastically.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Thanks for all your help," Toby snapped.

"Sure thing. Just remember me when you get that check," Sam smiled and walked out.

"Jerk," Toby whispered and stood.

"Toby," CJ walked in, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the blue paint splattered all over his chest. "And I missed it," CJ moaned with asmile.

"You can shut up too," Toby snapped.

"You want to get some lunch, paint boy?" CJ smirked.

"I can't, Flamingo," Toby said sarcastically. "I'm being rewarded today,"

"For what? Jackass of the month?" CJ laughed at her own joke.

"Yep. It comes with a certificate and a million dollar check,"

"Yeah right," CJ laughed rudely.

"Well, okay. There is no certificate. But I'm sure I can buy one now,"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" CJ gave in.

"Some guy died," Toby said. "He left me a million dollars in his will."

"What?" CJ jumped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope,"

"Was he a friend?"

"I think so,"

"You think?"

"I don't remember the guy,"

"So he's giving you one million dollars?" CJ snapped.

"I didn't ask him to leave me all that money,"

"You can't take it,"

"I know," Toby nodded.

"You don't remember the guy,"

"I know,"

"You can't take it,"

"Claudia, I said, I know!" Toby snapped.

"Toby, a Mr. Thomas is here to see you," Ginger walked in.

"That's the guys' attorney," Toby pointed out.

"Toby," CJ gave him a warning look.

"You know what, you ruined this for me!" Toby snapped at her.

"I know," CJ smiled and walked out.

"Mr. Ziegler," Robert Thomas smiled as he walked in.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thomas," Toby shook his hand.

"Call me Robert," Robert smiled. "Now my client, Harry Carter, was very fond of you,"

"Listen, before we go any further, I need to tell you something," Toby stopped him. "I don't know why my conscience is deciding to work this minute, but I have to be honest. I don't remember this guy. I mean, I've been trying to remember, I just can't," Toby said.

"He thought you wouldn't remember him," Robert nodded. "But he didn't want anyone else to have it."

"He knew I wouldn't remember him?" Toby asked, shocked.

"Yes," Robert nodded.

"How did he get so wealthy?"

"He sued people a lot." Robert answered.

"Oh, he was a lawyer?"

"No, I mean he made himself get hurt and then made it look like the another guy did it, and they would have to pay him for the damages,"

"That's against the law," Toby pointed out.

"Yes, well, he did it well," Robert looked down. "He'll be missed,"

"Yeah, by the court system," Toby mumbled. "Listen, I can't take this money,"

"It's one million dollars," Robert's mouth dropped.

"Listen, as much as I want and need it, I can't take this money. For one, it's money obtained illegally. Second of all, I don't remember the guy,"

"Well, he did leave you this check," Robert handed it over.

"Oh my," Toby became entranced. "This is real,"

"Yes, now if you sign here, we can get this done with,"

"I can't," Toby moaned. "I really, really, really, want to, but I can't,"

"He left it to you, do what you want with it," Robert put a document in front of Toby. "Sign here,"

"Fine," Toby picked a pen up, and signed it. "But I can't keep this,"

"Do what you want with it," Robert smiled. "You are a crazy man, Toby,"

"Tell me about it," Toby watched as Robert walked out.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I didn't see you yesterday after our talk," CJ walked in and sat on Toby's couch.

"I had things to do," Toby smiled.

"Ziegler, did you cash that check?" CJ glared.

"Sort of,"

"Toby, I told you that it wasn't right that you spend it," CJ snapped and stood. "You're a selfish Jackass!"

"Hey, quit calling me names," Toby demanded and walked over to his television sets. "I cashed it, but I don't have any of it,"

"You spent it all?" CJ yelled. "How did you spend one million dollars in one day?"

"Well, if I did, all my bills would be paid and my car would be paid for. But I didn't,"

"Then what?" CJ demanded to know.

"Listen," Toby turned the television up. He waited there as the newscasters describe the generous contribution that had been given to the Childs Hope House last night.

"You didn't?" CJ grinned.

"All of it," Toby nodded. "Besides, I make enough to live, these kids don't," Toby smiled. "Don't worry, I left it on the front door step, so they have no idea it was me,"

"They're calling you the DC angel," CJ repeated the woman on the television.

"Don't tell anyone," Toby ordered.

"You're looking real good to me right now,"

"You want me, don't you?" Toby joked.

"I'll buy you dinner tonight," CJ smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That was the best thing you could have done," She smiled and walked out.

"I'm really going to regret not keeping that money," Toby went back to work.

The End


End file.
